Grover Dubois
Age: 42 Affiliations: Nature Physical Description: Calling him a six and a half foot pile of leaves and plant stuff wouldn't be too far from the truth if you were trying to describe how Grover looks. His head and face is a lively green, with leaves growing out from where he would have hair and a beard, both decent in size and length. Sprouting from the sides of his head are thick dark wood branches that seem akin to antlers. The muscles of his upper body seemed to be defined with a pattern of roots and patterns, and from his chest grows vines. His hands are like living gauntlets of segmented wood. His legs are the knotted, gnarly stumps of trees, the roots his toes. Around his waist he keeps an open robe of leaves, growing from right above his waist. He keeps by his side a small tree with roots fastened tightly around a heavy block of imposing metal. Said metal block has plant and animal symbols hammered in, with a flair of tribal knots and patterns. Personality: In this dark, dank, demon-infested grey world of Bastion, Grover is a shining ray of sunlight through a temperate forest canopy. He has a melodious bass voice, deep like the echoing calls of animals amidst the trees. Rarely without a smile on his face, he is as happy as a clam. His smiling, merry attitude is a magnet; coupled with his tree-esque appearance, he is quite the sight to behold. Cheery really is the best way to sum up his character, as he merrily walks about with his massive "Oak" at his side. He isn't violent, and only uses his prowess if provoked, or unless he has a very, very good reason to use it. Other than that, he is a big green loveable tree-man. History: To those whom he meets and even to himself, Grover is somewhat of an enigma. He has little recollection of a past life, flashes about a family and being raised in the forest. Even though he doesn't understand his past he also has no true desire to either. As he is now, a living steward of nature, he is as happy as a clam. He woke up the way he is now in an ancient grove, where before him stood a beautiful dryad, a lady of the forest. This Dryad, known as Rosewood, told him that he was to be the first amongst many, a steward of Nature. She gave him a task, insurmountable perhaps, but one nonetheless; he is to go to a nearby city called "Bastion" and spread Nature's bounty there. He is to reintroduce Nature as a benevolent and strong force to the city, bringing back the lost touches of green that the city so desperately needs. And if there are those willing, which inevitably there will be, he is to bring willing people into Nature's embrace. As the cheerful and devil-may-care person he is, he will do so with a hearty laugh and an infectious gaiety. Advantages *II Athletics 4 *I Charisma 3 *I Elemental Magic 6 *I Iron Will 3 *I Plant Magic 4 *III Strength 6 *II "The Oak" 4 (A Battle Hammer whose handle is a living young Oak tree with roots tightly bound around the head of a heavy block of steel. This weapon, thematically, allows Grover to cast Nature spells through his hammer. Mechanically (if allowed) he can add the +2 bonus from his schools of magic onto his Melee attacks when using The Oak as his weapon. *II Toughness 6 Story Elements *'Plant Magic:' (Close/Mid Range, Mid Utility)Developed primarily by the Fey, Plant Magic is associated to living plants, and the utilization of them through magic. With Plant Magic, one could summon vines to tangle an enemy, grow fresh food in front of someone's eyes, make trees appear from the ground, increase a plant's strength to that of iron, create a wall of thorns, and manipulate plants in ways that would cause them to grow exponentially and quickly. *'Dryads:' A Dryad is a fusion of a Fey Spirit to a tree. The created entity is sentient, albeit in a more tree-like shape, and with very distinct female features. They are teachers, healers, and speakers of Nature's will. However, this is not to say that they are docile, for through a Dryad, Nature's wrath is truly a fearsome sight to behold. They can root themselves in singular places or they can move from location to location through walking.